


Knightly's Internal Monologue - Episode 7

by mock_hells_hero



Category: Emma Approved
Genre: Episode 7, F/M, Gen, Internal Monologue, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mock_hells_hero/pseuds/mock_hells_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Knightly thought during that argument at the beginning of Episode 7. I wrote this in an hour because it started as a tag fic and I couldn't let it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knightly's Internal Monologue - Episode 7

Emma came into his office as she always did: without knocking. She turned on the camera she’d insisted on setting up in his office for her latest project and gave him a big smile. Alex sighed and wrote off the next half hour of his life, wondering what she wanted this time. It was probably something to do with that wedding she was determined not to cancel. He didn’t mind though, Emma coming to his office to ‘bother’ him brightened up his days considerably. Not that he’d ever admit it to her; she had a high enough opinion of herself as it was.

“Okay, what is it?”

“I need you to call my Dad.”

“Your Dad?” He repeated, trying to figure out what it meant. Maybe everything had blown up in her face and she needed a cash infusion to keep the company going. That was ridiculous though; Emma had no idea about the company’s finances, as she was fond of reminding him, that was his job. She was too busy improving everyone’s lives to worry about mundane things like money. “Did you get suspended from school?”

The quip rolled off Emma’s back. Nothing he said seemed to faze her. She was exciting, untouchable, and he was dull and boring, as she was sure to point out at least once a day, unaware of how those barbs pained him. “I need him to do me a favor.”

“You’re his little girl, just ask him yourself.” _He never says no to you. Never. Not even when someone should draw the line. Just because you’re beautiful and smart..._

“Well, he can’t know this favor’s for me, it has to come from you.” _Uh-oh, that can’t be good._

Alex laughed nervously, “Oh, this is gonna get good.” Emma stared at the camera, and he stared at Emma. “Hey, I don’t have all day.” _Although it would be nice to watch her_ -he shut that thought down.

“I need you to give him an earnings report for Enscombe Enterprises.” _Well that’s not too bad. I mean it’s a little weird, seeing as I don’t work for Enscombe Enterprises, and they would have just published their end of fiscal year reports, so there would be no reason for them to release another one. But seeing as it was Emma, she could have asked for a lot worse._

“Okay, that’s not too weird.”  He could just look up what their last report was and send those numbers along to Mr. Woodhouse. It might be silly, but it would make Emma happy.

“But I need you to falsify the report.”

“Ah, here we go.” He should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. Nothing about Emma was easy. She was infuriating, frustrating, confusing, and demanding. Of course she would want something insane like that.

“Yeah, it’s easy, just say the quarter earnings dropped like, 85 percent.” Emma was on a roll now. But nothing in that sentence made any sort of sense. It was still the middle of a quarter, and no company had recorded an earnings drop of that magnitude for as far back as he could remember. Probably ever.

“Emma!” He scolded, Then he tried to explain to her the consequences of such an action. “...They would literally have to stop their lives.”

Emma grinned like she did when she had a plan. “Well, I don’t need all the board members to stop their lives; just one.”

“Ah.” Now he understood. Of course this was about that wedding. That wedding that for some reason she wouldn’t let go of. “Board member Frank Churchill. You are crazy.” Emma was out of her mind if she thought he’d tank an entire company just so she could talk to one man.

Her face fell, and for the first time he thought he might have actually hurt her feelings. “Driven, Alex, driven,” she corrected. And she was off to the races again, talking about how it needed to be done quickly because Annie was coming in.

He had to stop her before it got out of hand, “You want me to make your dad tell a bunch of multi-millionaires they’re going to lose a ton of money just so you can get the attention of Frank Churchill.” He waited for the realization of how stupid this plan was to hit her. It didn’t happen.

“Brilliant, right?”

“NO!” No, Emma, no. Emma continued ranting at the camera about reaching out and norwegian trout.  “Or you could just wait,” he offered. She continued to speak; so he just stared. She’d lost all sense of perspective. Alex tried to temper his tone; tried to remember that in addition to being self-centered, oblivious, and infuriating, she was a kind and loyal friend, but when she continued to press him on the subject, he couldn’t help it. “Emma, I’m not doing it,” he snapped.

Her face fell, “Why not?” She gave him her best pout.

He listed off all the reasons it was a terrible idea. “It’s insane, and it won’t work.”

“You don’t know that it won’t work,” she countered, “Support me like the business partner you are, and make the call.”

Emma reached to hand him the phone, but he intercepted her, ignoring the shock that ran down his arm when he brushed her hand. “No,” He repeated. “No calls, no nothing. It’s not happening.” She blinked in disbelief. “I’m going to make this perfectly clear to you. I will support you 99 percent of the time, but you just hit that one percent. Now cancel the wedding or find another way.” He forced himself to look at her as he said it, but the look on her face made him feel ill. She got up without answering him and left, leaving him alone in his office. He watched her go, hoping for something, he didn’t know what.

 _Someone had to draw the line for her_ , he told himself over and over and over for the rest of the day. But every time he walked by Emma in the hallways she gave him that same betrayed look. _It’s not fair. I would have done almost anything else for her, if she’d just asked. Anything else. Anything. But not that._


End file.
